THE NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS VOLUME ONE
by SM999
Summary: A Darker version.
1. Prologue

Power Ranger:

A unit of the utmost character.

Sworn to uphold the divine will of the emperor.

Honored by The Code of The Ranger.

Entrusted with the power to fulfill such duties.

One of many.

**THE NEW MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**VOLUME ONE**

**BY SM9**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Power Rangers or anything affiliated with the television show.

The views as fictional as they may be are not meant to offend anyone.

I urge you to accept the ideas whether you agree with them or not, for the sake of the story.

Rated T for violent content, brief sexual themes, disturbing images.

**Summary**

What would "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" be like if it took place in my mind?

Zordon is a crippled man with a hope of recreating a lost empire.

Zedd is a revolutionary leader turned ruthless dictator.

Jason is a wrestler for Angel Grove High.

Trini is a political activist.

Billy is a vigilante.

Zack is a marine.

Kimberly is an over privileged socialite.

That is the premise to "The New Mighty Morphin Power Rangers".

**Intro**

October-November 2006.

I grew up watching "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers".

This is loosely based on that series.

I always wanted to look at "Power Rangers" from a different view than that of the show's.

This is my vision of that universe.

When I started to think of this idea I called it "doing to Power Rangers what the new Battlestar Galactica did to the original show".

I want to make it dark, somewhat realistic and more, human, but never loose that science fiction superhero quality that makes Power Rangers, Power Rangers.

I did very little research on this project.

I implore that you attempt to indulge your imagination.

Enjoy.

**Prologue**

An epic battle rages.

Millions fight on an endless battlefield.

This is an uprising, a war for freedom, a revolution.

It almost looked like the government was going to win, the enforcers known as "Power Rangers" were out numbered three to one, but their superior force dominated the fight.

Led by Zedd, the rebels fought effortlessly against their oppressors.

There on a day that was never forgotten, a young ranger by the name of Zordon fought Zedd, on a planet known as Eltar.

During the duel, Zedd nearly killed Zordon; he left his corpse to be devoured by the other revolutionaries.

Zedd was the major leader in this revolution, a symbol of hope for the common man.

And so with the fall of Zordon came the fall of the government as well as "The Power Rangers".

Zedd was decided upon to take the throne until a new government could be established.

Zedd's first decree was the extermination of the surviving "power rangers".

His exact words were:

"We as a people cannot tolerate the existence of such a terrible force, these servants of authority are a symbol of hate among us, they must not be allowed to plague our society with their ideals; for fear of a return of the empire."

and with this statement came the public executions of over 300 rangers; the people celebrated these deaths.

It didn't take long for Zedd to become an absolute ruler; whether or not this was his plan all along cannot be determined.

Now known as Lord Zedd ruler of Eltar he became a tyrant backed by an unstoppable army.

There was little hope among the people.

As a last effort to save their home world the now crippled Zordon and the ten remaining "Power Rangers" attempted to assassinate Lord Zedd.

They failed.

Now Zordon the last living "Power Ranger" had no other options.

He came to the conclusion that he could not save his planet, Zedd's grip was too strong, he used fear, the most powerful method possible, to rule his people.

This didn't mean he would surrender his duties, he was a "Power Ranger", but Eltar was beyond saving.

He exiled himself from his home, in search of a place he could remain until he was able to liberate his people, this place will inevitably become Earth.

100,000 Years Later.

Angel Grove, California.

2013 A.D.

Jason.

Angel Grove High School 7:00 p.m.

The crowd goes wild.

It's the school's last home wrestling match and the stands are packed.

The 189 pounder for the home team is Jason.

His opponent is tough, ranked first in the county for his weight class.

This doesn't discourage Jason as he moves at an incredible speed.

In the last period Jason gets thrown to his back, with seconds to losing the match he bridges and uses all his might to not get pinned.

The clock says 10 seconds left in the match.

He only needs to fight for 9 more, Jason then reverses him and wins the match with a pin.

The crowd goes wild once again.

An hour later Jason exits the locker room doors only to have his girlfriend Kimberly waiting for him.

He was invited to a big party tonight, he turned it down, he had better plans.

Billy.

Meanwhile, a 17 year old boy pulls down a ski-mask to hide his face.

He's done this before on nights similar to this one.

He had overheard someone in the hall in school the other day talking about a big party at Justin's house.

He wasn't invited.

Billy Bolts through the backyards of multimillionaire's homes; he doesn't worry about the alarms, this is the fastest route.

He hops his last fence and arrives at his destination.

The other kids are "having a great time" with all their narcotics.

To Billy this is torture, he has always watched, but never has he been with them.

Although that is not why he is here tonight.

But it did contribute.

He is here for justice, not revenge.

This is what he's thinking about when he jumps out of the bushes that just a moment ago hid his presence.

Like a beast he hits the first thing he can and continues to beat his classmate viscously with the anger of a raging bull.

"Fight!" is shouted by a very drunk student and everyone shifts their attention.

Billy knows his time is short.

He called the cops only 15 minutes ago.

He gets one more off breaking his opponents rib in two places, then he runs.

The cops arrive seconds later and the crowd that moments earlier was "having the time of their lives" becomes a pack of gazelle in the African Safari, running away from their predators.

Billy stays, hidden in the shadows he wants to make sure the law is upheld.

It never is.

Nine hours later Jason wakes up on the beach with his girlfriend Kimberly, they watch the sun rise, everything is perfect.

They think they're in love.

Trini.

That same morning, across town there is a protest.

Hundreds of angry men and women march against another unpopular American war in the middle-east.

Among these protesters is Trini, she became an anti-american activist a few months ago when she lost her brother.

He was a marine on tour in Iraq.

Trini never wanted him to go, she knew he wouldn't be coming home.

She was right and now she marches against her government, the government meant to protect her.

The National Guard was called in 45 minutes ago but the they still marched.

A megaphone is turned on and a man in a uniform starts to bark orders to disperse.

No one does, they are protected under their amendments, or so they thought.

The news is everywhere, everyone knows something terrible is about to happen, something that will be written down in text books in years to come.

Officials will say that it wasn't as bad as the media makes it to be, but the truth cannot be altered.

30 people were shot to death, it was known as the "Angel Grove Massacre".

Among the 30 killed there were 50 wounded, Trini was not one of them, instead she experienced a different trauma, one of the soul.

She will never forget.

Despite the current events school remains in session, homeroom begins at 8:00 a.m.

The school day from a distance looks normal; students go to class, teachers teach, but no one is really there.

Just going through the motions.

Throughout the day teacher and students breakout in tears, others morn for the victims, but the school day still continues.

"If we cancel our schools the terrorists win!", this time it wasn't "terrorists".

It was ourselves.

It was fear.

And then fear dug us a deeper hole.

A school teacher turns on the news.

All hope is lost.

What was the greatest tragedy the town had felt in years seemed to be meaningless next to the loss of life, the monumental death.

Caused by fear.

A bomb was dropped.

The war had just begun.

Billions off the plain of existence, in seconds.

Someone had seen it before.

Many times.

The sorrow he has felt is unfathomable.

He too watched the bomb drop, unlike the dumbstruck natives of Earth, Zordon was going to take action.

What he believes the world needs more than ever is, "The Power Rangers"!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Days later.

As the sun sets.

Jason is in his mansion of a house.

More specifically in his kitchen fighting with his parents.

They love him.

Mother:"No, you cannot, we are at war for god's sake, I will not let my son go off to die!"

Jason:"This country needs me, now more than ever, your right, we are at war, and it may very well be the last war this planet ever witnesses. I'm going to enlist, you cannot stop me."

Father:"You will die. Don't lie to yourself. What are you dreaming of being a war hero? Well I got some news for you my son, there are no heros anymore!"

Jason:"I don't have to listen to this. My nation has asked for my help, I'm going to give it."

Father:"Goodbye my son."

Mother:"I love you Jason."

Jason:"I'm sorry."

Jason leaves his home with a duffle-bag in hand.

This is not the last time he will see his parents.

In a dirty basement a political activist group assembles.

This is their base of operations, a dirty basement owned by a man that has been combating the government and their wars for many decades.

Recently, during the beginnings of the current war he has recruited many of Angel Grove's youth.

Trini is one of the most loyal of these recruits.

What she lacks in experience she makes up for in rage.

She grew up to fast.

Trini:"The second batch is just about done, start loading them onto the truck."

Activist:"alright."

Leader of Group:"Gather here before we leave I would like to say a few words. Please. (the busy revolutionaries halt in their tasks to listen intently) Not all of you will come to understand what it is that we are doing here tonight. Nevertheless you will appreciate it greatly. Whatever your motives may be, they are irrelevant at the moment. What we all undoubtedly share though, is the value of human life, and because our great American leaders do not share in this belief, it is our obligation, as written in the constitution, to overthrow it! So we shall!"

The crowd goes wild.

Trini and the other revolutionaries continue to load crates of explosives into a truck.

Hours later the news will report that a government building has been bombed.

In a cheap apartment overdue on rent for months a mother pleas for child support for her two children.

This cannot be heard by Billy, he has learned to shut it out.

He is reading a book.

As he turns the page he vanishes into thin air.

Meanwhile Jason is attempting to explain to his girlfriend Kimberly that him becoming a solider is a necessary course of action.

He isn't having the greatest luck.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how it's looked at, the lack of luck doesn't matter.

In the middle of the argument they are both transported far away from the place they are standing.

Trini has seconds to clear the blast zone before the trigger is hit.

As the bombs explode all around her, she escapes certain death.

Saved by the hand of Zordon.

Only to be confronted with the greatest challenge of her life.

Zack.

An 18 year old wakes up in what seems to be a cell, but there are no bars.

No windows.

No doors.

No light.

Where he is can only be described as a pitch black cube.

Zack, barely conscious, attempts to recall his last waking moments.

Middle America.

Boot camp.

It was a routine drill, more like a contest than a drill.

Capture the flag.

Zack was squad leader of the green team and he was behind enemy lines.

Using his natural athletic talents and his superior military tactics he was able to capture his opponents' flag.

Green team was winning.

He reassembled his team.

Nine other young, would-be soldiers, all under his command.

Together they made for a second capture.

As the team courageously ran in, Zack was knocked unconscious.

He awoke here; in this cube.

The most logical explanation would be that Zack and his team were ambushed by the opposing team and defeated.

As punishment, sent into solitary confinement for the night.

He's supposed to be learning a lesson in battle tactics.

But something felt strange about this place.

Something felt unnatural.

With no other apparent options Zack waits patiently, going over in his head all the possible things he could have done better as a leader.

He feels the pain of defeat.

Minutes pass.

It feels like more to Zack, his mind is lost in "what if" thoughts.

The deafening silence is finally broken by the buzz of a monitor.

Zack opens his eyes.

He stares at infinite brightness.

The wall opposite him becomes a display terminal.

Then comes the voice.

The most powerful voice imaginable.

And Zordon begins to recruit his rangers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

One by one Zordon unleashed his words upon the teenagers.

He spoke of ancient empires and forgotten values, and they listened.

He spoke of almighty justice and the greater good, and they listened.

But when he spoke of resistance and action, they spoke.

One by one Zordon convinced five very different teenagers to become his "Power Rangers".

The Command Center: a facility constructed deep beneath Earth's surface many eons ago by a man with hope.

The complex itself is extremely vast, it contains many mysteries within it's walls.

One known fact is that it houses the necessary tools the rangers will need to continue Zordon's unfinished quest.

Kimberly.

She is a 17 year old girl.

A resident of Angel Grove, there she is known to be one of the most popular girls in the high school.

Her boyfriend is Jason, the star athlete.

She lives in the mansion that her parents bought to be the home to their perfect American family.

She has no greater passions in her life, on the contrary she simply wants to be a 17 year old girl.

She has never really had any responsibilities before, she never planned to; in her mind her life was set.

That's why its so shocking to her that she is in a pitch black room with no windows or doors.

On top of that, being lectured by what seems to be an old man in a T.V. screen about making a difference, changing the world.

He even burdens her with the idea of becoming what he calls a "Power Ranger".

Nevertheless she accepts.

Partially because she is terror-stricken.

Partially because of the guilt.

The guilt knowing that she was given all the opportunity, and chose to do nothing with it.

All five "Power Rangers" are teleported from their "cells" to the power chamber.

Power Chamber: a large room in the nucleus of the command center.

The main purpose of the room is to be a central core to the complex's activities.

The room has many other purposes, for now it will be used for the inauguration and official unification of the universe's newest "Power Rangers".

Zordon recites the words that were once rendered upon him so many years ago "In this time it is asked of you to safeguard the values of this empire. And in this time you respond with honor, for you have been chosen among the many to hold the position of a Power Ranger. A Position of Honor. In this action there are certain undeniable responsibilities that shall never be forgotten. The following is The Code of The Ranger:

1. Never use the power against the values.

2. Always respect anything that respects the values.

3. Never disobey command from the divine.

4. Accept the appropriate responsibility for each and every of thine actions or inactions.

5. Never cease to uphold the values.

6. Hold thy true identity exclusively to those persons authorized.

With the code in mind understand that the means to serving is a great burden that will be respected. Formally an oath must be conducted proving that the stated is thoroughly understood and agreed upon."

"I, Zordon of Eltar respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Trini Kwan of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Billy Cranston of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Jason Lee Scott of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Zack Taylor of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

"I, Kimberly Hart of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten."

Zordon:"Announcing and documenting the formal inauguration of the twenty first legion of the Power Rangers.

At this time I beseech the power upon thee."

And that was that.

Five unique teenagers become five uniform soldiers called "Power Rangers".

The only thing that has changed is their titles.

The Planet Earth meets it's second atomic bomb in this "war".

At this rate Earth may not be around long enough to see any "Power Rangers".

The sense of urgency never ceases its steady increase.

Jason:"So your telling me that this pill will give me superhuman abilities. Just like that? Just with a pill?"

Zordon:"Yes. Embrace your destiny."

Trini:"Just swallow it, we need to get out of here and onto the front lines."

Zack:"How long does this take to kick in?"

Zordon:"Not long."

Billy:"How does it work?"

Zordon:"Your will know soon enough."

And they did.

As the pill is digested it's contents are absorbed into the bloodstream, from there the effects come quickly.

The physical alterations come first.

Everything is enhanced from the nervous system to the muscle's strength.

Within seconds their bodies go through a complete transformation.

From humans to alien warriors.

Their minds feel it too.

Only a moment goes by as the rangers learn a lifetime of knowledge.

War tactics.

Fighting techniques.

Entire planet's histories.

Weapons training.

Even of Zordon's past.

And the list goes on and on.

The pill's most notable effect is the "suit".

A cybernetic membrane is constructed through the fusion of human cells and ancient alien technology.

The rangers watch as they become submerged in a warrior's armor.

This is what Zordon meant when he said "I beseech the power upon thee."

A few seconds go by as the rangers adjust.

Only a few seconds.

They can think much faster than before.

Zordon breaks the silence:"I will clarify your assignment."

Trini cuts him off:"We must end this war if we are to preserve the existence of Earth and its people."

Zordon:"Yes, this is true.

Zack:"Than what are we waiting for? Send us to the battlefield!"

Zordon:"There need not be anymore killings, although, we cannot solve this problem diplomatically."

Kimberly:"Why not?"

Billy:"They're not ready for us, not yet."

Trini:"Then let's give them a reason to listen!"

Zordon:"Show them what it means to be a hero. It is said that leaders lead by example. Prove it! Keep your Com.(Communication) channels open, we work as one."

The rangers teleport halfway across the globe instantly.

They have no idea what horrors lie ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

01/Red/Jason

02/Yellow/Trini

03/Blue/Billy

04/Black/Zack

05/Pink/Kimberly

The pills that Zordon gave the rangers may have given them the practical means to complete their task

But nothing could prepare them for the atrocities of war.

Location: Unknown middle eastern city. Post American bombardment.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ I've been here a whole of 5 minutes. Teleported from the command center to some Arab city. The place reminds me of what hell ought to look like; rubble everywhere, there isn't a solid structure for miles. The place appears to have been bombed continuously for months on end; but the war has only been going for a few days now. I'm surrounded by death, I march over corpses. If I could smell the air through this suit, it would probably smell of rotting flesh. If the H.U.D. (heads-up-display) didn't see through smoke I would be blind. Hell, if I wasn't wearing this suit I would be dead. I can understand now why my parents felt so strongly about me going off to fight this war. They weren't ready to bury their son. I can't believe I was capable of doing that to them. My parents think I ran away to the army! I have to get home. Back to reality. Away from this nightmare. /log.off/red/jason/01/

As the rangers march through the debris of a once fruitful city, they begin to rationalize their situation.

Zordon never anticipated for this to happen so soon.

This "war" is irrational, to give it reason is to know the face of madness.

Zack:"Hold up, I've assessed the situation, there's an entire militia over that hill. We don't exactly know what we are capable of, my data only infers what our powers can do to humans and their technology. Nonetheless, I believe our best course of action is-"

Trini:"Wait a second here, are you talking about, about taking human life?"

Zack:"This is war. I intend to do what is necessary to ensure that those who deserve to be punished, are."

Trini:"Look at yourself, you're given all the power imaginable and the first thing you do with it is commit a genocide?

What are you? One thing you're not is a Power Ranger. More like the evil we are here to stop."

Zack:"Don't preach to me. Don't lie to me."

Trini:"You're lying to yourself!"

Zack:"I used to live in New York. Everyone I knew, everyone I loved. I have no one left, I am alone now, because of these terrorists, Because of these terrorists! No, I'm not taking the moral high ground on this one honey, this is personal!"

Billy:"No, its revenge!"

Zack:"Yeah, it is, and you know what? They had it coming."

Trini:"You're not a ranger, your human nature at it's worst!"

Jason:"Hey, stop this, we are supposed to be a team, a team of heroes. I don't see either of them being displayed. We need to work together in order to-"

Billy:"Shut up, just shut up, we don't have time for this. The more time we waste, the more people die."

Zack:"Than what do you suppose we do?"

Billy:"These people shouldn't be killed. If you listened to what Zordon said than you would understand; we aren't here to fight their war, we are here to end it."

Trini:"We can start by finding a commanding officer, we need to know troop deployment. We can't do anything without that."

Jason:"She's right, we need to know what we're up against and where they are. From there we will dispose of their weapons. Above all other things, prevent casualties."

/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/"Rangers another atomic bomb has just been launched. You can stop it!"/com-transmission/zordon-rangers/

Jason calls upon his Zord.

He vows to stop this nuke.

Zord: a colossal mechanical or bio-mechanical robotic vehicle capable of being piloted by one or more persons. Types, styles, uses, and sizes vary. Most notably known as "The Power Ranger's Enforcer Units" on Eltar. When originally introduced during the term of the third legion of the Power Rangers, the mechs instantly struck fear upon the people. It was known as the perfect symbol of authority. The machines have tremendous abilities, especially since Zordon made some alterations to the original designs since his arrival on Earth.

Kimberly pulls Jason aside.

Jason's Zord is inbound.

Kimberly:"Don't leave me here with these freaks."

Jason:"You'll be alright, trust me."

Kimberly:"I'm in a war-zone how am I going to be o.k.?"

Jason:"Your powers will protect you. I have to go now. I'll be back soon."

Neither of them say "I love you".

Their souls do not process as quickly as their recently enhanced minds.

Time is what they need.

Time is what they don't have.

A military vehicle races through the desert.

It's headed toward a battle that began only a few minutes ago.

There are two men inside.

Private:"Sir, there have been reports."

Sergeant:"Of what, exactly?

Private:"Well sir, they, I mean the other troops, they speak as if God himself has stepped foot on Earth."

Sergeant:"What? That's madness."

Private:"Yes sir.

Radio transmission:"Run! Over there! Back up! Back up! Medic! Was that one of them! Shoot. Kill! Oh my God! Help! Incoming! We're over run! My leg! Fire! It didn't kill! Where is it! No gun! Not the enemy! Behind you! Position (0,5) (3,4)! Airstrike! Don't die on me solider! Medic!-"

Private:"I don't know what to make of it sir."

A tank is hurled into the Hummer as if it were shot from a catapult.

The Sergeant watches the tank fly through the air; knowing he is seconds away from death he says"Nothing short of God himself."

The two soldiers die.

A "Power Ranger" unknowingly caused these deaths.

01/Red/Jason

A colossal mecha hurls itself at missiles and bullets.

It's only what can be described as a "dog fight", as if in another age.

As modern as mankind's technologies are, especially in the subject of violence.

The Zord overwhelms the squadrons; shattering the aircrafts with it's mighty fists.

This "battle", if it can even be called that , is only a distraction from Jason's primary objective; the nuke.

He proceeds to dismember the aircrafts.

Jason knows this hatred cannot be allowed to thrive.

Time is of the essence.

Simultaneously.

Mayhem.

Thousands do battle.

Militia, Infantry, Warriors.

Whatever, one who does battle is called.

Location: A city that is in the process of becoming one of the largest graveyards in the region.

02/Yellow/Trini

03/Blue/Billy

04/Black/Zack

05/Pink/Kimberly

They are surrounded by violence.

They uphold their duties.

Zack:"Over there, more tanks!"

Trini:"Watch out for that R.P.G.(Rocket Propelled Grenade)!"

Kimberly gets blasted with the rocket.

Billy:"I'll get the tanks, you guys worry about the reinforcements!"

Trini:"I'm going for the commanding officer!"

She releases the solider she was just interrogating.

Zack:"We'll finish up here, go!"

Trini:"Alright!"

Billy to Kimberly:"Cover me!"

Kimberly:"On it!"

An explosion separates Billy and Kimberly from Zack.

Zack in a whisper:"This is my vengeance."

He pries a machine gun from a corpse's decaying fingers.

Zack goes off Com.

02/Yellow/Trini

Trini manages to navigate through the chaos.

She arrives at a crumbling hospital.

As Trini runs through the corridors, all around her walls explode due to the savage siege upon this building of hope.

A cement pillar collides with her skull hurling her body through foundation.

She recovers unharmed.

These "Powers" of hers are beyond reason.

Trini persists toward the basement.

A platoon of American soldiers fortify guard upon the stairs.

They couldn't be anymore frightened than at this moment.

They lock eyes with a titan.

And they know much of her might.

At the summit of this battered stairway, she has a choice.

Can she kill?

04/Black/Zack

Zack delivers bullets into what he perceives as "the enemy".

This is revenge.

All he has ever known, all he has ever loved, has been taken away.

This is justice in his mind; taking lives.

His victims are defenseless.

With his fingers around the skull of an "enemy", he compresses his hand muscles.

Fresh corpses hit the ground.

He is megalomaniacal; a slave to his own emotions.

Zack tears bone from flesh with infinite power.

They can't run, they can't hide; only face the monster that shatters their bodies as if they were made of clay.

Screams; not only by his victims, but by the voice inside his head begging for sanity.

This slaughter does not put an end to his torment.

Vengeance will not save him.

01/Red/Jason

Jason is riding a projectile.

He must force for a change in it's trajectory.

He must stop the devastation.

The world has enough turmoil.

He says "No more!".

As the Earth's atmosphere burns his mech warrior's plating.

He knows, he feels.

He is a hero.

An Atomic bomb explodes just outside Earth's orbital sphere.

Zordon would be proud.

The world would thank Jason, if only they knew.

/com-transmission/jason-kimberly/"Hey Kim, all done here, I'll be back in a few minutes, my Zord is a little banged up."/com-transmission/jason-kimberly/

/com-transmission/kimberly-jason/"We need you here now, we're being overrun, its just me and Blue, hurry!"/com-transmission/kimberly-jason/

03/Blue/Billy

05/Pink/Kimberly

Billy:"I'm calling for my Zord, we were stupid to do this alone."

Kimberly:"Jason will be back in a sec."

Billy:"I don't have time to wait for him, I can take care of it by myself."

Kimberly:"Stay on com."

Billy, as he leaves:"always."

02/Yellow/Trini

She finally reaches her destination.

She has yet to intentionally take a life.

Some sort of military "general" stands across the room watching a series of monitors, they show him his dying men, they show him his losing army.

These screens also show him "alien soldiers", preventing deaths, saving lives.

They use unspeakable powers to preserve human life.

He is shocked.

These "aliens" have a greater sense for the value of human life than the humans themselves.

He doesn't know that these "alien soldiers" are actually humans, human teenagers that are in way over their heads.

Trini walks further into the room.

Trini:"I'll assume you're in charge."

Commanding Officer:"Yes, I am the ranking officer."

Trini:"I'll get right to the point, I need information on all troop deployment in the area and a direct channel to your commanding officer."

Commanding Officer:"I'll die before I surrender that to you!"

Trini:"I will not kill you. Please just give me what I ask."

Commanding Officer:"I cannot."

Trini:"Do you have any grasp of your actions? You are a small man, an evil man!"

Commanding Officer:"Maybe, but I cannot bear becoming a traitor to my nation."

Trini:"Such discrimination makes me sick!"

Commanding Officer:"If you don't like what I have to say, than kill me."

Trini:"I already said, I will not kill you; that doesn't mean I won't leave you down here."

Commanding Officer:"Do it. I deserve to die. O the deaths I am responsible for!"

Trini:"Please, just give me what I ask for."

Commanding Officer:"No!"

The Commanding Officer sets off a detonator, the entire facility shatters in an uproar of fire.

All the hospital's patients die.

Trini is crushed underneath millions of pounds of rubble and earth.

01/Red/Jason

05/Pink/Kimberly

Jason runs over to Kimberly.

Jason:"Are you okay?"

Kimberly:"No, I'm not."

Jason:"Where's Blue?"

Kimberly:"Went to get his Zord."

Jason:"And the others?"

Kimberly:"Yellow went to find a leader"

Jason:"And Black?"

Kimberly:"I don't know, he disappeared a while back."

Jason:"Yellow is still on Com., so is Blue, contact them and meet up at the command center, I'll be there as soon as I can! I'm going after Black."

They run off in opposite directions.

Kimberly:"I love you!"

Jason doesn't hear her.

03/Blue/Billy

Billy wreaks machinery.

He is inside his Zord.

Alone, finally separated from everyone and everything.

Like an artist he serves justice to the inhabitants of this chaotic scene.

/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/"We are done here for now, we need to regroup. Jason went to get Black, he went off Comm. a while ago. Yellow isn't responding to my call. I'm on my way to her position now, I could use your help."/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-kimberly/"I'm closer to her, you go back to the Command Center!"/com-transmission/billy-kimberly/

/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/"I'm already on my way."/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/

/com-transmission/billy-kimberly/"I've got it covered."/com-transmission/billy-kimberly/

/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/"Okay."/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/

Billy feeds fuel to his thruster engines.

He heads toward Trini not knowing she has been suffocating for the past six minutes.

05/Pink/Kimberly

Kimberly is about to teleport when she sees an American convoy headed towards a small town.

01/Red/Jason

Jason charges through the remains of the "battle", his direction is the sound of automatic weapon fire.

//log.on/red/jason/01/ This battle has been over for a while, the ground is littered with bodies, my only regret is that we couldn't save them all. I keep telling myself it's the best we could have done. It's the best we could have done. As I run to the sound of a rife I fear the worst. I felt uneasy about Black since I met the guy. I knew he was a loose cannon just waiting to explode. If my prediction is right, and I pray to God it isn't, I have to find a way to move faster, lives are at stake /log.off/red/jason/01/

Jason climbs over a wrecked plane.

There he witnesses the unimaginable.

Zack, a "Power Ranger" is standing over piles of bodies that he undoubtedly killed.

Furthermore, he is in the process of removing the tongue of a poor soul.

Jason is speechless.

1. Never use the power against the values.

03/Blue/Billy

Billy makes it to where Trini ought to be, but she is not there.

In her stead lies a demolished town, rubble in every direction.

He is immersed in destruction.

//log.on/blue/billy/03/ She should be here. It doesn't make sense, this is where she was. There must have been a siege. She cannot be dead. Her "Powers", they must have kept her alive. But what if she's /log.off/blue/billy/03/

Billy uses his superhuman strength to dig through metal, cement and earth.

He is aware that his time is short.

The sense of urgency never ceases to increase.

05/Pink/Kimberly

//log.on/pink/kimberly/05/ I could be at cheerleading practice right now. I don't know how I can think of my life, what I used to call my life. I'm fighting, against a war. Not so long ago I was yelling at Jason. Things are different now I suppose. We have these "Powers". I'm a "Ranger". I still can't believe what has happened, what is happening. Even as I tear through this tank, I am still in denial. Life was perfect. Maybe I just ignored the truth that happened all around me. Ignored my people. Selfishness. How could so much change in so little time? I still want to be back on that beach with Jason, not playing God for humanity. Call me immature, I'm not ready to grow up, not yet. I still want to be a 17 year old girl. I guess the world won't give me that. /log.off/pink/kimberly/05/

Kimberly single-handedly dismantles an entire convoy.

She then proceeds to tend to the wounded.

4. Accept the appropriate responsibility for each and every of thine actions or inactions.

02/Yellow/Trini

//log.on/yellow/trini/02/ Only a few more seconds. Thats all I have left in me. No! I cannot give in. The suit, the changes to my body; useless. I'm still going to die. They just prolonged it. My oxygen is gone. I'm suffocating under thousands of pounds of rubble. There is no hope. For all the people I would have saved, Ironically I die; me, the would be savior of Earth. The truth is I need the saving. No hope. /log.off/yellow/trini/02/

Trini loses consciousness.

03/Blue/Billy

Billy pulls the last piece of wall off of Trini and proceeds to teleport them both back to the Command Center.

01/Red/Jason

Jason embraces his natural born human decency and tackles Zack.

They teleport back to the Command Center before they even land on the ground.

Zack's victim bleeds to death.

05/Pink/Kimberly

/com-transmission/zordon-kimberly/"You must return to the Command Center."/com-transmission/zordon-kimberly/

/com-transmission/kimberly-zordon/"Affirmative."/com-transmission/kimberly-zordon/

She teleports away from her patients.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Location: Command Center: Lower Levels Section 3B: Infirmary.

Kimberly walks through a narrow hallway and stops at the entrance to a dark room filled with hope.

Billy stands over a med.(medical) tank.

She only walks through the doorway slightly.

Trini is fighting for life.

Billy's face is exposed(the rest of his armor remains).

Kimberly feels that Billy cares for her, although Kim can't say she really knows either of them.

What she can say though, is that she respects them greatly.

And with this respect she sympathizes for them both.

Kim joins Billy, together they stand over Trini's unconscious body; awaiting her recovery.

Although the room is silent, there is a vivid exchange of emotion.

This is an effect of war.

This is an effect of being a ranger.

The force that is Jason and Zack explodes through a gap in the space time continuum.

They are hurled into an alien computer console.

Jason uses all his might to forcibly control the murderous beast which is Zack.

His wrestling training comes in handy.

They are in the center of the Power Chamber.

Jason:"You must detain him, now!"

Zack:"Don't do this!"

Zordon:"Enough!"

Zordon actives energy cells separating and detaining both of them.

Billy and Kim enter the room.

Kim:"What's going on?"

Jason:"This monster has been murdering the innocent!"

Zack:"None of them were innocent and you know it!"

Billy:"We don't have time for this!"

Zordon:"Indeed. This must be dealt with accordingly, but now is not the time. The world still needs you, put aside all other things, never forget your mission, never forget your cause."

Jason:"You mustn't free him!"

Zordon:"For the time being I don't have a choice, we have lost one ranger already we cannot afford to lose another."

The rangers know in their hearts that this be true, even the stubborn Jason.

Zordon:"More nations have joined in the massacre of humanity."

Billy:"We have to get back out there. We can deal with this later, let's go."

Kimberly:"He's right."

Jason:"Okay, but when this is all over; you, Zack, are to pay for your sins."

Zack:"So be it."

Jason and Zack are released.

Zordon:"Trini is critically wounded, she will take time to heal. You must go on without her for now, she will return when she is able."

Jason:"Alright rangers, the world is still calling for us, and I plan to answer that call."

Billy:"We'll need the Zords."

Jason:"I know."

The four able- bodied rangers mount their Zords.

They have not forgotten their responsibilities.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

01/Red/Jason

03/Blue/Billy

04/Black/Zack

05/Pink/Kimberly

En route North Korea via Zords.

/com-transmission/zack-jason/"Please hear me out. I am aware of the severity of what I have done, I agree with my charge, I really do agree. This world has no place for me. I learned of that when that bomb was dropped, I was meant to die with them. I represent an evil that we cannot let exist. I am human hate. I accept it, there is no denial in my blood, only truth. I will complete this last task; then I will take my own life. I'm sorry you had to see what I did."/com-transmission/zack-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-zack/"I am too. But in a way, I'm not, it's an evil I had to see. I cannot blind myself with lies; you have opened my eyes. What you did, what I saw; it makes what we're doing here so much more meaningful."/com-transmission/jason-zack/

/com-transmission/zack-jason/"Thanks for giving me that, you didn't have to. You are a good man. Even in hell I will not forget you."/com-transmission/zack-jason/

/com-transmission/jason-zack/"Don't let this cloud your judgement, get focused. Now is the time to prove to God that you, are a good man."/com-transmission/jason-zack/

5. Never cease to uphold the values.

/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/"Don't blame yourself. What happened to her, It was not your fault. You couldn't have-"/com-transmission/kimberly-billy/

Billy closes the com. channel with Kim.

He blames himself for Trini.

/com-transmission/jason-kimberly/"I know we haven't had much time to talk and we don't really have time now, our E.T.A(Estimated Time Arrival) is one minute, so I'll be quick. Kim, I don't know how you're holding up with all this, but I promise you, that when this is all over we will sit down and talk. You don't have to do this, be a ranger I mean. But, I'll tell you now, that this is my destiny. I was put on this Earth to be a Power Ranger. Keep you head up and be safe. I'll be right beside you. I still love you Kim, this war cannot take that away from me."/com-transmission/jason-kimberly/

Kim does not respond, the channel remains open though.

She may not have said anything but she sure as hell heard it all.

Jason closes the channel when he realizes she has nothing to say.

/com-transmission/jason-billy.zack.kimberly/"1. Never use the power against the values. 2. Always respect anything that respects the values. 3. Never disobey command from the divine. 4. Accept the appropriate responsibility for each and every of thine actions or inactions. 5. Never cease to uphold the values. 6. Hold true identity exclusively to authorized persons. I, Jason of Earth respect the will of the ranger. This respect is never forgotten. May the power protect you."/com-transmission/jason-billy.zack.kimberly/

Four colossal Zords land; they are submerged in jungle terrain.

They must stop this hate.

This "war".

The Power Rangers uphold their responsibilities once again.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two days of continuous battle.

The "war" is over.

Thanks to the Power Rangers.

And now when the world is on the brink of an international treaty, the rangers are silent.

Alone and together at the same time, they stand close, staring at the sun as it sets.

Each one knowing what must be said, but they do not speak.

The sense of urgency is at a pause.

Five rangers reflect while this hemisphere begins to see its night.

It's first night in an ever changing world.

This day marks a turning point for mankind.

The rangers have been in a constant battle for days.

They have each been through personal revolutions of their own.

At this moment, now, they share the same emotions.

A common vibe is among them.

Yet they do not speak.

For they don't have to.

They are one.

Rebuilding will come.

Political revolution will come.

An armistice has been agreed upon.

But this world, Earth, the human race, they have not changed, not yet.

They are only going through the motions.

They act as if they want peace, as if they all have been enlightened, but it is pretense.

Zordon, the rangers, they know of this.

"Tis their nature."

And now as one unit of elite warriors; protectors of the values that have long been forgotten.

They know what must be done.

The world will change.

The Power Rangers will be it's catalyst.

It has just begun.


End file.
